Sincere
by diputole
Summary: Tanpa sadar dunianya mulai terusik semenjak ia jatuh dihadapan seorang pria asing yang tampan. Pria yang rela memberikan segalanya, begitupun sebaliknya. "Kyuhyun", gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar. Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan kilatnya ketika rasa perih terasa. -KyuMin- GS
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, saya newbie di sini. Masih belajar untuk menulis, semoga kalian suka.

Cerita ini saya masukan di rate M, karena akan ada konten-konten yang tidak cocok untuk anak-anak, termasuk kata-kata yang sifatnya kasar.

Selamat membaca :)

 **1**

 **Pertemuan Pertama**

'Tuk..tuk..tuk..'

Suara langkah sepatu tiba-tiba terdengar cukup menonjol di ruangan yang terasa tenang itu. Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan rak-rak tinggi berpernis cokelat tua penuh buku, juga beberapa meja dan kursi bernuansa sepadan. Hanya ada satu orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kaca mata tua berbingkai emasnya. Ia sedang membereskan beberapa buku di meja kerjanya ketika suara itu terdengar. Sontak ia melirik ke arah pintu masuk yang salah satu daun pintunya terbuka lebar, tempat suara itu berasal. dilihatnya seorang wanita muda yang sangat ia kenal, berkulit putih, rambut cokelat legam yang selalu diikat kuda dengan pakaian biasanya, celana bahan longgar berwarna hitam, juga _sweater_ rajut hijau tua dan jangan lupa sepatu kulit sapi dengan hak sangat rendah yang menimbulkan suara itu.

"Ah.. Sungmin!", tiba-tiba wanita paruh baya berkata dengan wajah terheran sambil tetap memandang ke arah wanita muda. Tentu saja ini sudah hampir jam 8 malam, tidak seharusnya wanita muda yang dipanggil sungmin tersebut berada di sana.

"Bu..", jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lega. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan cepat dengan bintik peluh yang muncul di dahinya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya wanita paruh baya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah.. ya, hanya sedikit berlari. Untung tempat ini belum tutup", jawab Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya sudah Min, dari satu jam lalu seperti biasa. Aku baru saja akan pulang. Kau dikejar sesuatu?", tanya wanita paruh baya khawatir.

"Tidak!", jawab sungmin cepat. "Tadi terburu-buru kemari, paper tugasku tertinggal di sini", sambungnya tersenyum malu sambil berjalan cepat ke arah salah satu meja di sudut ruangan.

"Oh.. ku kira ada apa", senyum lega terlihat dari wajah wanita itu. "Sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Ini", jawab Sungmin nyengir sambil menunjukan papernya yang tadi tersimpan di meja.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sungmin dan Kang Sora, wanita paruh baya petugas perpustakaan yang biasa ia panggil Bu Kang meninggalkan tempat tersebut sambil berjalan beriringan dan mengobrol ringan menuju halte bus di depan universitas tempat Sungmin menimba ilmu saat ini.

Lee Sungmin adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Korea di Universitas Kamdong, salah satu universitas ternama di Korea. Usianya 20 tahun, kini ia duduk di semester 4. Ia bukanlah mahasiswa yang terkenal dikalangannya, tapi ia cukup dikenal dikalangan dosen dan petugas perpustakaan tentu saja. Ia juga bukan orang yang pandai bergaul, kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa hanya sekitar kelas, perpustakaan dan rumah. Jarang sekali ia pergi ke mall atau bioskop seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, sehingga temannya tidak banyak, itupun tidak dekat.

Dulu ketika kanak-kanak, ia adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan mudah bergaul. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu ia berubah menjadi sosok yang tertutup. Ada alasan dibalik sikapnya tersebut, ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika berada didekat orang lain yang tidak begitu ia kenal, terutama pria.

 **0000**

Pagi ini Sungmin bangun lebih awal. Ia harus mengumpulkan paper tugasnya pukul setengah delapan nanti. Dilihatnya jam berbingkai merah yang menghiasi dinding kamarnya menunjukan pukul 05:45. 'Masih ada waktu 45 menit untuk bersiap-siap', pikirnya.

Selesai bercermin dan tak lupa mengikat rambut panjangnya, ia menyampirkan ransel abu-abunya di bahu kanan. Cukup berat, karena membawa beberapa buku yang ia pinjam di perpustakaan untuk dikembalikan. Bergegas ia mencari orang tuanya disekitar rumah untuk berpamitan. Terlihat ibunya di meja makan, mempersiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga tercinta.

"Omma, selamat pagi!", sapa Sungmin pada sang ibu sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia, dan menjatuhkan ransel di sampingnya. Segera ia mengambil roti dan mengolesi selai kacang kesukaannya.

"Masuk jam berapa, min?", tanya sang ibu.

"Jam 9, tapi harus mengumpulkan tugas jam setengah delapan", jawab Sungmin sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Mau Omma buatkan bekal?"

"Tidak usah. Appa mana?"

"Sedang mandi, mau berangkat bersama Appa?"

sungmin menggeleng, "aku harus segera berangkat, nanti kalau menunggu Appa bisa terlambat", jawabnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan singkat, Sungmin segera pamit pada ibunya. ketika ia hendak membuka pintu rumah, ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar memanggilnya.

"Min, buru-buru sekali?"

"Appa!", jawab Sungmin sambil membalikan badan melihat ke arah sang ayah, terlihat Tuan Lee sudah siap dengan setelan kerjanya, hanya saja dasi yang biasa menghiasi lehernya belum terpasang. "Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas cepat-cepat", ia menghampiri pria paruh baya bertubuh berisi itu untuk berpamitan.

"Pulang jam berapa, sayang?", tanya sang ayah.

"Selesai kuliah jam 4, mungkin sampai rumah sekitar jam 5".

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan min". ucap Tuan Lee sambil mengelus ubun-ubun anak satu-satunya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum pada ayahnya, lalu kembali berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Ia mendengar teriakan Nyonya Lee yang mengingatkannya untuk tidak melupakan makan siang.

"Iya omma", jawab sungmin dengan suara sedikit keras dari depan pintu yang sudah ia buka. "Aku pergi".

Keluarga sungmin adalah keluarga sederhana yang berkecukupan, ayahnya adalah seorang kepala cabang di salah satu bank swasta ternama di korea, sedangkan sang ibu adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga pada umumnya. Seperti biasa sungmin berjalan ke stasiun MRT tak jauh dari rumahnya. Untuk menuju ke kampusnya ia harus menaiki MRT juga bus.

Sungmin berlari saat turun dari bus untuk menuju gedung fakultasnya. Tempat itu berjarak cukup jauh dari gerbang universitas. Ia harus melewati tiga gedung untuk sampai disana, gedung Rektorat, Fakultas Hukum, dan Fakultas Ekonomi, sedangkan jam kulit ditangannya sudah menunjukan pukul 07:20. Ransel berat yang ia gendong di punggung cukup menghambat lajunya. Ada lima anak tangga di samping gedung Fakultas Ekonomi yang harus dilewati. ketika ia mencapai anak tangga terakhir entah mengapa keseimbangannya hilang.

'Bugh..'

Sungmin terjatuh dengan keadaan cukup buruk. Seluruh tubuhnya menempel pada lantai semen dibawah, bahkan dagunya pun ikut terbentur. Ia meringis kesakitan merasakan ketidak nyamanan ditubuhnya, dagunya terasa perih, mungkin berdarah. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk memeriksa keadaan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada sepatu _kets_ biru dongker yang persis berada di depan matanya. ia mendongak lebih keatas. Seorang pria muda dengan kaos lengan pendek hitam dan celana denim sobek-sobek menatapnya khawatir.

"Bisa berdiri?", tanya pria tersebut sambil mengulurkan lengannya pada Sungmin.

Tanpa memperhatikan, Sungmin berusaha untuk bangkit dengan tangan menumpu pada lantai semen dibawah. Namun ia tidak bisa bangun karena kakinya terasa lemas dan perih dibagian lutut. Ringisan cukup keras terdengar kembali dari mulutnya. Ia tersadar ketika seseorang membantunya untuk berdiri dengan memegang kedua lengannya.

"Hei..kau baik-baik saja?", tanya seseorang yang baru saja membantunya. Sungmin akan menjawab ketika pandangannya mulai memudar dan menggelap, lalu ia memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ketika membuka mata, dilihatnya wajah seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat dengan rambut cokelat berantakan memandangnya terkejut.

"Oh.. astaga! Ku kira tadi kau akan pingsan", kata pria itu dengan wajah lega.

"Ah.. aku.. aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih", jawab Sungmin canggung. Ia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh pria dihadapannya.

"Baguslah", ucap pria itu tersenyum.

"KYUHYUN!", terdengar teriakan seorang wanita dari arah gedung disamping mereka. sontak pria di depan Sungmin memalingkan wajah ke arah sumber suara.

"Sial", gumam pria itu pelan, namun masih bisa didengar gadis didepannya. "Aku pergi ya, bye", ucapnya cepat pada Sungmin, kemudian berlalu.

Sungmin memperhatikan ketika pria itu berlari kecil ke arah parkiran di samping kanannya, dan memasuki dengan tergesa salah satu mobil sedan hitam yang berada disana. Seorang wanita bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya, berambut hitam panjang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil dibagian depan tempat dimana pria itu masuk sebelumnya ketika mesin mobil hitam tersebut dinyalakan.

"Kyu buka pintunya! Kyu buka!", teriak wanita tersebut, masih mengetuk kaca dengan kencang. Tanpa peduli mobil itu mundur dan mulai berlalu berjalan menuju gerbang.

Wanita tersebut akhirnya menyerah dan terlihat berjalan kembali dengan muka kesal ke arah gedung disamping Sungmin, sambil memandangnya sekilas dengan tatapan sinis. Sedangkan Sungmin masih memandangi ke arah tempat mobil hitam itu pergi.

"Kyuhyun", gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan kilatnya ketika rasa perih terasa dari dagunya. Ia meringis pelan sambil menyentuh dagunya. Ada sedikit noda darah di telapak tangannya. "Hah..", gumam Sungmin sambil menurunkan kedua bahunya. Ia melihat keadaan kakinya yang mengenaskan, sedikit sobek pada celana hitamnya di bagian lutut kanan. Kembali ia lihat jam tangan kulitnya. 'Sudah terlambat', gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mulai berjalan pelan dengan sedikit terpincang menuju gedung fakultasnya. Berharap dosennya bisa mengerti dan menerima tugasnya walau terlambat.

 ** _Continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, saya newbie di sini. Masih belajar untuk menulis, semoga kalian suka.

Cerita ini saya masukan di rate M, karena akan ada konten-konten yang tidak cocok untuk anak-anak, termasuk kata-kata yang sifatnya kasar.

 **KyuMin (GS)**

Selamat membaca :)

 **2**

 **Awal Mula**

Seorang pria muda berkulit pucat memasuki sebuah studio musik mewah. Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan yang terdapat tiga meja dan beberapa sofa nyaman, serta meja tinggi yang cukup panjang dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'receptionist' di atasnya. Tak menemukan apa yang dicari, ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja tinggi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Kyuhyun-ssi?", seorang wanita cantik dibalik meja dengan kemeja motif bunganya bertanya pada sang pria muda yang ia panggil Kyuhyun.

"Formal sekali Heechul-ssi", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Ini jam kerja, tentu saja".

"Biasanya juga tidak begini", tampik Kyuhyun sedikit mencibir.

"Saya hanya sedang ingin terlihat profesional, seperti pegawai kantor di luaran sana", jawab Heechul tersenyum bangga.

"Bukankah kemarin kau ingin terlihat seperti lady rocker, noona?"

"Moodku berubah hari ini", jawab Heechul singkat, tanpa sadar menghilangkan kata formalnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sedikit menahan tawa.

"Baiklah aku akan seperti biasa saja padamu", gumam Heechul sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kembali bertanya pada pria didepannya, "jadi ada apa pagi-pagi sudah berada di sini?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Jungmo tadi. Apa noona sudah melihatnya datang?"

"Kau pelanggan pertama yang datang hari ini, dan seingatku kalian akan memakai studio nanti siang", jawab Heechul. "Memangnya kau tidak kuliah?"

"Bolos", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dasar adik kecil!", cibir Heechul.

"Aku sudah besar noona", kesal Kyuhyun. "Aku malas berada di kampus, ada wanita brengsek yang terus mengikutiku", moodnya langsung berubah.

"Siapa?", tanya Heechul heran.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab seorang pria dengan celana pendek dan kaos oblong putih membuka pintu kaca dari arah luar. Sontak Kyuhyun dan Heechul mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok tersebut.

"Oh.. noona!", sapa pria itu pada Heechul sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Selamat datang Jungmo-ssi", jawab Heechul tersenyum dan kembali pada mode formalnya.

Jungmo hanya melongo heran melihat tingkah Heechul yang menurutnya aneh. Tanpa mau memikirkan lebih lanjut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria di depan Heechul. "Kyu, Jinyoung tadi meneleponku, menanyakanmu sambil menangis. Dia bilang kau meninggalkannya di kampus", ucapnya.

"Kami putus", jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalian putus?", tanya Heechul memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan kening, lupa akan mode formalnya.

"Hmmm.. dia wanita brengsek yang ku maksud tadi".

"Oh..terima kasih Tuhan, setelah setengah tahun akhirnya kau sadar juga", ujar Heechul tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi komentar Heechul.

"Jadi sekarang kau mencoba kabur darinya?", tanya Jungmo.

"Enak saja", jawab Kyuhyun ketus. "Aku muak padanya. Dia berciuman panas dengan pria lain semalam di club, dan ini yang kedua aku melihatnya".

"Sudah dari dulu kan ku bilang padamu kalau dia murahan", ucap Heechul.

"Ku pikir dia benar-benar baik", ujar Kyuhyun.

"Masih saja membelanya, baik dari mana? kau hanya dimanfaatkan tau!", sanggah Heechul.

"Setidaknya begitu menurutku dulu, lagi pula dia bilang, dia mencintaiku!"

"Masih belum sadar juga ternyata! Kalau dia mencintaimu, dia tidak akan berciuman dengan pria lain".

"Aku tahu", jawab kyuhyun lesu.

"Kau masih menyukainya?", tiba-tiba Jungmo menyela perdebatan tersebut.

Hening sejenak sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti sekarang aku muak padanya".

"Sebenarnya wajar sih kalau kau masih suka, peletnyakan kuat sekali", ejek Heechul.

"Sudahlah noona, temanku ini sedang patah hati. Lebih baik kau menghiburnya", ucap Jungmo merangkul Kyuhyun.

Heechul menopangkan tangannya di dagu, terlihat berpikir serius. "Kau benar, malas juga membicarakan wanita itu", ucapnya mengakhiri perdebatan. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, malam ini kalian main kan?"

"Yup, dan sedikit pemanasan di sini", jawab Jungmo.

"Yang lain mana?", tanya Heechul kembali.

"Nanti siang baru kemari, mereka sibuk dengan urusan dunia", jawab Jungmo sedikit geli pada istilahnya.

"Hahaha..bisa saja kau", Heechul trekekeh.

"Kunci!", pinta Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Oh, sopan sekali Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini!", ucap Heechul sambil memberikan kunci dengan gantungan bertuliskan 'The Wood' berwarna merah pada pria muda didepannya. Kyuhyun mengambil kunci itu cepat, lalu berlalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, masuk lebih dalam, menghilang dari pandangan dua orang di sana.

"Moodnya cepat sekali berubah", ucap Heechul masih memandang ke arah Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Namanya juga sedang sedih", gumam Jungmo melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka setelah Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Dia lebih terlihat kecewa dan kesal, menurutku", jawab Heechul.

"Meskipun kurasa dia tidak sampai tahap mencintai Jinyoung, tetap saja sakit", ucap Jungmo sambil menyentuh dadanya. "Walaupun sejujurnya aku juga senang mereka putus".

"Jangan bilang kau..", tanggap Heechul menuduh.

"Haish.. Aku belum selesai!"

"Ups..sorry, lanjutkan Jung".

"Begini, gadis itu memang cantik tapi menempel terus pada Kyuhyun apalagi jika menginginkan sesuatu, kadang sampai merengek. Aku sampai jijik melihatnya jika sudah seperti itu. Heran juga bisa-bisanya dia tidak ikut jijik sepertiku", sambungnya.

"Bukankah banyak pria menyukai gadis manja? sepertinya Kyuhyun kita itu satu diantaranya", timpal Heechul.

"Bisa jadi sih", jawab Jungmo. "Tapi apa kau tahu noona? Kurasa bahkan dia tidak tau, di kampus kelakuan Jinyoung tinggi sekali, terutama pada para gadis".

"Semoga mereka tidak berbalikan", gumam Heechul sambil menangkupkan kedua lengannya di depan dada seperti berdoa.

"Amin", jungmo menanggapi.

"Sudahlah susul Kyuhyun sana, jangan sampai dia menghancurkan salah satu gitar terbaik yang kita miliki", ucap Heechul dengan tampang khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

"Hahaha.. biarkan saja, suruh dia menggantinya", tawa Jungmo ringan.

"Sulit menemukan barang yang bagus, Jung", ucap Heechul sambil memutar kedua matanya.

"Okey.. okey.. aku masuk", Jungmo terlihat mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

Ruangan itu kembali terlihat lengang setelah Jungmo pergi ke arah Kyuhyun tadi menghilang. Wanita cantik bernama Heechul itu kemudian menelepon seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Sayang, aku punya kabar bagus!", ucap Heechul pada lawan bicara diseberang sana sambil tersenyum miring.

 **0000**

Alunan suara gitar listrik bernada tinggi terdengar mencolok di sebuah bar mewah di sudut Kota Seoul. Terlihat lampu-lampu sorot warna-warni bergantian menerangi sebuah panggung yang menjadi pusat keramaian di tempat itu. Beberapa ratus penonton mengelilingi panggung tersebut sambil berteriak dan bertepuk tangan memberikan semangat pada seorang pria di atas panggung berpakaian serba hitam dengan celana denim ketat dan kaus tangan pendek bertuliskan 'The Wood' berwarna merah, serta aksesoris gelang berbagai bahan yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas sambil memejamkan mata dengan keringat bercucuran di dahinya menikmati melodi yang dimainkan oleh jari-jarinya yang bergerak lincah diantara senar-senar logam benda putih kesayangannya. Suara gitar lain mulai terdengar mengikuti irama yang dimainkan olehnya, diikuti suara bass, keyboard dan dentuman drum yang berharmonisasi menghasilkan alunan yang memekakan telinga, namun disukai para penikmatnya. Pria itu kemudian berjalan mendekati mic yang berdiri di depannya, lalu mulai menyanyi mengikuti irama musik beraliran rock yang mereka tampilkan.

Lagu terakhir selesai dimainkan, perlahan tempat itu terlihat lebih terang karena hanya lampu berwarna kuning yang kini menyala menyorot panggung dan sekitarnya memperlihatkan dengan jelas sosok tampan yang tadi bermain gitar dan bernyanyi, sang vokalis, Cho Kyuhyun. Ia mengajak ke-empat temannya yang tak kalah tampan dan berpakaian sejenis untuk bergabung kedepan panggung membungkuk memberikan hormat tanda terima kasih kepada para penonton yang masih saja bersemangat mengeu-elukan penampilan mereka. Siwon berdiri dari balik drumnya kemudian berjalan kedepan panggung menempati posisi disebelah kanannya, diikuti oleh Donghae, Jonghyun dan Jungmo.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk, kekasih Donghae yang duduk di salah satu pojok ruangan berdiri menyambut Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan yang baru saja turun panggung dan menghampiri meja yang mereka tempati. Tepuk tangan kecil mereka berikan sebagai penghargaan atas penampilan para pria tersebut, "selalu memukau", puji Heechul. Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae, dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja", jawab Kyuhyun sombong.

"Tadinya aku khawatir, kami akan tampil buruk karena seseorang yang patah hati, hahaha...", tanggap Jungmo sambil tertawa puas, diikuti oleh suara tawa yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Sialan kalian!", tanggap Kyuhyun sambil membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa nyaman dibelakangnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya setelah memainkan tujuh lagu di atas panggung.

"Santai saja man!", ucap Siwon padanya.

"Berikan aku gin kalau begitu", pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ingin wine?", tanya Heechul.

"Aku butuh yang lebih kuat saat ini".

"Aku mengerti, kalian?"

"Beer saja, noona", jawab Jungmo.

Kemudian Heechul memanggil salah satu waiters yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu. Setelah memesan apa yang mereka inginkan, ia pergi meninggalkan meja mencari Hangeng sang kekasih tercinta, sekaligus pemilik tempat tersebut.

Dua orang wanita cantik berpakaian seksi berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Jungmo yang pertama menyadari kehadiran mereka menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memejamkan mata sambil menompangkan lengan kanannya di dahi.

"Diamlah, jangan ganggu ketenanganku!", respon Kyuhyun kesal.

"Pacarmu Kyu, dia sedang berjalan kemari!"

Merasa terusik, sontak Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jungmo. Pria itu kemudian menggerakan kepala, memberikan isyarat padanya. Mengerti maksud Jungmo, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya sang 'mantan pacar' berjalan ke arahnya bersama seorang wanita. Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi datar ketika melihatnya. Suasana dingin tercipta di meja itu.

"Sayang, kau luar biasa tadi", sapa Jinyoung ketika sampai di depan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu langsung mengambil tempat, duduk menyelip diantara prianya dan Jungmo. "Aaw!", tiba-tiba ia menyuarakan jeritan kecil yang sontak menjadi pusat perhatian di meja tersebut. Ternyata pria di sampingnya mencengkram pergelangan tangannya sangat kuat dan sedikit mendorongnya.

"Pergi dari sini!", perintah Kyuhyun dingin.

"Sakit Kyu!", protes Jinyoung. Sementara teman wanitanya hanya bisa membatu di tempat, terlihat shock melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Sebelum kesabaranku habis, menyingkirlah dari hadapanku", Kyuhyun menatap Jinyoung dengan wajah datar penuh intimidasi. "Apa sikapku hari ini belum cukup dimengerti oleh wanita sepertimu? Aku muak melihatmu! Kita sudah berakhir, anggap aku tidak mengenalmu!", ucapnya dengan nada meninggi. Membuat suasana di sana semakin tegang.

Siwon menarik tangan Jinyoung dengan lembut, berusaha menjauhkan gadis itu dari 'singa yang mengamuk'. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, sebelum keadaan menjadi lebih buruk", pintanya pada Jinyoung. "Bawalah temanmu pulang", sambung Siwon pada gadis satunya.

"Wow! Kau mengerikan adik kecil", tiba-tiba Heechul menghampiri mereka sambil menggandeng sang kekasih setelah kedua wanita itu pergi. Membuat suasana sedikit mencair.

"Kalau aku jadi Jinyoung, pasti aku akan bunuh diri setelah keluar dari sini!", ucap Eunhyuk.

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa hidup kalau kau pergi", tanggap Donghae dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku bukan Jinyoung sayang. Aku mencintaimu". Ucapan Eunhyuk disambut ciuman basah dari Donghae. Hal tersebut membuat suasana berubah panas dan membuat wajah ke-enam orang lainnya memerah melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di sini cantik!", protes Heechul. Membuat Donghae yang melepaskan ciumannya tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Noona", panggil Kyuhyun yang ditanggapi oleh deheman dari Heechul. "Setelah melihat wajahnya tadi, aku baru sadar sekarang.. aku sangat membencinya", sambungnya.

Heechul menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar, sementara yang lain juga ikut tersenyum kecil. "Lupakan! Sekarang kita bersenang-senang!", ucapan Heechul diikuti kedatangan dua orang waiters dengan minuman pesanan mereka, juga buah-buahan tropis di atas nampan yang disambut oleh keriuhan teman-temannya.

Mereka sedang tertawa-tawa dan bersenda gurau menceritakan kejadian-kejadian konyol yang dilakukan oleh Donghae dan Jungmo. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak Jungmo. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh. Sudah lama bukan kita tidak melakukannya! sekalian menghibur Kyuhyun", ucapnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Boleh juga!", tanggap Jonghyun.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?", tanya Jungmo pada temannya yang lain.

"Apa dulu yang akan kita pertaruhkan? Kalau menarik aku ikut", tanya Donghae di seberang meja. Diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu.. hehe..", jawab Jungmo tersenyum malu. "Apa kalian punya ide yang bagus?"

"Balapan?", ide Siwon.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya. Game saja!", tanggap Kyuhyun.

"Yaah.. itu apalagi sering, sudah ketahuan juga siapa pemenangnya!", kesal Jungmo.

"Telanjang di atas panggung?", celetuk Donghae sedikit mabuk, yang disambut cubitan Eunhyuk di perutnya. Membuat yang lain tertawa, sedangkan ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Sangat tidak elegant", celetuk Heechul, yang disetujui oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu taruhan nomor telepon, siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan nomor telepon para gadis, itu pemenangnya!" , ide Jungmo.

"Lumayan..", tanggap Hangeng pelan, disambut lirikan tajam Heechul.

"Kau tidak usah ikut sayang...", rengek Heechul.

Hangeng hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Kekasihnya itu galak bukan main belum lagi aneh luar biasa. Ia tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Menurutku itu kurang menantang. Gampang saja kita minta nomor mereka, aku hanya perlu memasang pengumuman. Yakin dalam waktu satu jam saja ratusan nomor sudah di tangan, atau mungkin ribuan", ucap Kyuhyun sombong sambil menyesap gin di gelasnya.

"Itu benar", dukung Siwon.

Pendapat-pendapat mulai berkumandang dari masing-masing orang, membuat suasana semakin ramai. Namun hampir semua ide ditolak. Hingga ide terakhir Jonghyun memunculkan perdebatan diantara mereka, terutama Eunhyuk yang sangat tidak setuju.

"Please jangan dia! Dia itu wanita baik-baik, aku tidak masalah kalau yang kalian pertaruhkan wanita macam Jinyoung, tapi ini Lee Sungmin!", ucap Eunhyuk meninggi.

"Aku ikut!", ucap Jungmo semangat mengabaikan Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga, walaupun tidak tahu yang mana orangnya, tapi sepertinya sangat menarik . Aku benar-benar sedang butuh hiburan saat ini", pendapat Kyuhyun, sambil memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mencurigakan dan seringaian khasnya.

"Oh.. Tuhan! Bantu aku Hae, katakan sesuatu jangan diam saja..", rengek Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya sambil menarik-narik tangan Donghae.

Eunhyuk menolak mentah-mentah ide Jonghyun karena mereka menjadikan Lee Sungmin bahan taruhan. Ia tahu siapa Sungmin, mereka satu jurusan, bahkan satu angkatan. Meskipun tidak dekat, karena Sungmin adalah gadis pendiam dan tertutup, termasuk pintar namun tidak sombong.

Sebenarnya beberapa kali Eunhyuk berusaha untuk bisa dekat Sungmin tapi ia sadar gadis itu selalu memasang tembok penghalang pada orang lain. Bahkan pernah dua kali ia memergoki tangan Sungmin bergetar ketika mengobrol dengan teman pria seangkatannya juga, padahal hanya ngobrol biasa tentang perkuliahan. Semenjak itu ia tidak mau memaksa Sungmin untuk berteman dekat dengannya. Ia tahu Sungmin akan merasa tidak nyaman. Oleh karena itu, jika taruhan ini dilaksanakan, ia takut sang gadis terluka.

"Biarkan saja sayang, lagipula aku penasaran tentang Sungmin", tanggap Donghae. "Kau ingin dekat dengannyakan? sekalian saja", tambahnya.

"Aaaah.. kau sama saja! tidak punya perasaan!", setelah mengekspresikan kekesalannya, Eunhyuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ia merasa sangat marah pada sang kekasih. Bagaimana bisa Donghae bicara seperti itu, pengetahuannya soal Sungmin pasti sama dengan dirinya. Selain ada dalam satu fakultas yang sama, pria itu juga tempatnya mencurahkan segala isi hati, termasuk tentang Sungmin.

"Susul dia Hae!", perintah Heechul pada Donghae. Pria itu kemudian bergegas mengejar sang kekasih.

"Anak-anak.. sepertinya aku setuju pada Eunhyuk. Meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, tapi melihat reaksinya, ku rasa bukan pilihan yang bijak jika kalian masih melanjutkan taruhan ini", ucap Heechul pada ke-empat pria muda dihadapannya.

"Noona benar kawan, ku rasa Lee Sungmin itu gadis yang baik", ucap Siwon.

"Aku sih terserah kalian saja, aku hanya memberikan ide, aku tidak tahu kalau akan menjadi seheboh ini", sambung Jonghyun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jadi kita batalkan saja nih?", tanya Jungmo.

"Jadi atau tidaknya taruhan ini, aku tetap akan menjadikan Lee Sungmin kekasihku", jawab Kyuhyun, membuat enam orang lain disana memandangnya heran, bahkan Heechul mengangkat alis kanannya penuh tanya. "Lagipula Jonghyun bilang dia cantik, kan?", tambahnya menjawab wajah-wajah penuh tanya di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak secantik yang kau pikirkan?", tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak pernah meragukan selera Jonghyun", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Kyu, kau aneh sekali kali ini", celetuk Jungmo.

"Apanya yang aneh? sudah ku bilang kan, aku butuh hiburan".

Heechul tersenyum miring menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Hangeng sambil berbisik sangat pelan, "ini menarik sayang, bukan kah begitu?"

Hangeng tersenyum menanggapi bisikan Heechul, ia mengelus-elus pucuk kepala sang kekasih penuh kelembutan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku tahu kau menyukainya. Sama sepertinya", jawabnya pelan yang hanya bisa didengar sang kekasih.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat penasaran pada gadis itu setelah melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang sangat tidak biasa menurutnya. Mungkin ia memang butuh hiburan setelah masalah Jinyoung, pikirnya. Satu hal yang pasti, keingininan lain muncul tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang gadis, Lee Sungmin.

 ** _Continue..._**

 **Nb:**

Gimana chapter 2nya?

Saya berterima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah memberikan review, memfavoritkan dan memfollow, juga sudah membaca di chapter sebelumnya.

Chapter kemarin pasti banyak typo ya? semoga yang sekarang lebih baik.. Walaupun belum ada Kyumin-nya, mudah-mudahan ga membosankan..

Makasih juga untuk ' **1 to 3 to 7** ', yang sudah berkenan memberikan masukan pada ff pertama saya. Memang banyak EYD yang salah, maklum masih belajar, hehehe... saya akan berusaha lebih baik ke depannya.

Thanks to review: **ovallea, dewi. k. tubagus , WineKyumin137, TiffyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah, wike. mikiyjoju. 1, Alfiani Vinc, Wiprasetyalee** -(maaf kalau ada yang belum tertulis namanya)-

okey deh... see you next chap guys! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sincere**

 **KyuMin (GS)**

Selamat membaca :)

 **3**

 **Berjodoh?**

Matahari terbit pada hari pertama minggu ini, diiringi semburat merah muda yang megah. udara terasa sangat segar dan manis. Titik-titik embun berkilauan dari helaian daun yang tumbuh pada ranting-ranting pohon. Suara cicit burung gereja menandakan bahwa pagi ini luar biasa indah. Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba melanda perutnya, sakitnya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. "Arrrgggh.. " erangnya. Baru saja ia bangkit dengan posisi duduk, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ingin sekali ia menidurkan tubuhnya kembali, namun desakan dari dalam perut membuatnya berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia berjongkok, menopangkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggiran wc sambil memuntahkan cairan dari minuman yang semalam ia telan.

Tadi malam Kyuhyun pergi ke club ditemani Jonghyun, niatnya hanya ingin 'cuci mata'. Setelah ditinggal sahabatnya yang pergi entah kemana bersama seorang gadis, ia malah berakhir mabuk-mabukan. Ia harus pulang ke apartemen dengan jasa supir pengganti.

Setelah memuntahkan isi perutnya, ia langsung mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat di bawah aliran shower, berharap tubuhnya sedikit segar. Hangover kali ini adalah yang terburuk yang pernah dialami, biasanya hanya pusing dan mual tak sampai sakit begini. 'Ini pasti karena ia terlalu banyak minum.' Benar saja, setelah mandi badannya lebih segar, rasa mualnya hampir hilang, dan sakit di diperutnya berkurang, namun tetap saja tubuhnya tidak benar-benar sehat. Ingin sekali rasanya hari ini bolos kuliah, tapi sayangnya jam 9 nanti ada kuis kecil-kecilan. Begini-begini Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa berprestasi, nilainya selalu baik dan ia cukup aktif di universitas ditambah lagi wajah tampan, populer, pandai bergaul dan tentu saja berduit. Tak heran banyak sekali yang mengidolakannya terutama para wanita.

Ia lihat tidak ada persedian obat-obatan di apartemennya. Merasa cukup tak berdaya untuk menyetir sendiri, ia menelepon Jungmo untuk menjemputnya.

Sebelum sampai di kampus, Kyuhyun meminta Jungmo untuk mampir dahulu ke apotek yang letaknya tak jauh dari universitas.

 **0000**

Sungmin baru saja membeli persediaan plester dan antiseptik yang sudah habis untuk mengobati luka di dagu dan lututnya akibat jatuh hari Jumat kemarin. Ketika sedang berjalan ke arah pintu kaca untuk keluar dari ruangan yang menjualan berbagai macam obat-obatan itu, seseorang menabrak bahunya. Benturannya memang tidak terlalu kuat, namun karena kaget keseimbangannya sedikit terganggu. Orang itu menahan lengan atasnya lembut sehingga dirinya tidak terjatuh. Ia bisa melihat lengan besar berurat dengan kulitnya yang kencang yang menandakan bahwa itu adalah lengan seorang pria.

'dug.. dug.. dug.. dug.. ' Sungmin merasakan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba cepat, rasa panik mulai menyerangnya, tapi ia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya. Tanpa melihat siapa pemilik lengan tersebut, ia mencoba mundur agar orang itu melepaskannya.

"Maafkan aku agashi, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" ia dapat mendengar suara seorang pria yang sepertinya pernah ia dengar. Sontak Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya.

'Deg..'

"Cantik!" ucap pria itu pelan tanpa sadar. Untung saja wanita dihadapannya tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Dilihatnya dua bola mata jernih yang memancarkan kehangatan, kelembutan, yang membuat hatinya berdesir. Bentuk kelopak matanya lucu, bulat seperti kelinci, pikirnya, yang entah mengapa mampu membawanya ke dunia lain.

"Kyuhyun.. " ucap Sungmin pelan.

Pria itu sadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. "Oh! Kau tadi menyebut namaku?"

Mata Sungmin membesar lucu ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Secara otomatis ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Orang ini adalah pria yang menolongnya kemarin, dan sejak saat itu nama dan wajah 'Kyuhyun' selalu terngiang di benaknya. "Ma.. maaf!" ucapnya merasa malu sambil menundukan tubuh, jantungnya malah semakin cepat berdetak, bahkan mungkin wajahnya memerah.

"Eh.. aku yang menabrakmu tadi", kata Kyuhyun, menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tidak enak. Ia bisa lihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di jajaran kursi yang tersedia di sana memandang ke arah mereka. Sementara Sungmin masih menundukan tubuhnya menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Agashi, jangan begitu. orang lain jadi memandang kita."

Sungmin segera menegakan tubuhnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhun, namun bukannya memandang pria di hadapannya, matanya malah mengedar ke penjuru ruangan tidak menentu. Apa yang tadi pria itu katakan memberi efek luar biasa pada kerja otaknya, membuat kontrol dirinya semakin kacau, yang kali ini bukan karena Kyuhyun. Ia memang punya masa lalu yang buruk dengan orang sekitar. Kalau di ibaratkan, pada saat-saat tertentu ia bisa memandang orang-orang seperti monster yang siap mencabik dan menghancurkannya, seperti saat ini.

"Agashi!" panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ia melihat gadis cantik di depannya bertingkah aneh, matanya tidak fokus melihat ke seluruh ruangan, ditambah pancaran kecemasan di kedua bola matanya.

"N.. ne.. h" jawab Sungmin masih memandang sekeliling.

Tingkah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun ikut cemas, jangan-jangan ada orang jahat yang sedang mengincar gadis didepannya. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya beberapa orang yang memalingkan wajahnya malu ketika terpergok sedang menatap mereka. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin. "Gwaenchanha?"

"Ne.." jawab Sungmin lagi, masih dengan tingkah anehnya. "Sa.. saya permisi." Sungmin berlari keluar. Ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum semuanya semakin buruk. Sementara Kyuhyun memandang ke arahnya heran.

"Mwoya? apa dia takut padaku? atau mungkin malu ya?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **0000**

Sungmin terus berlari tak tentu arah, yang penting ia bisa menjauh dari tempat itu. Hingga ia memelankan langkahnya, lelah, kemudian berhenti ketika merasa dirinya sudah aman. Nafasnya memburu, meminta oksigen lebih banyak. "Hah.. hah.. hah..."

Sekelebat bayangan samar muncul; orang-orang menarik-narik tubuhnya, memukulnya, menyiramnya dengan air kotor, sampai merobek pakaiannya di sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa kursi dan meja yang berpasangan dan berdiri berjajar. Orang-orang itu mengatakan kata-kata kasar padanya. mereka terus melakukannya meski ia sudah bilang 'berhenti', 'jangan', 'ampun', bahkan ketika ia meminta tolong pada orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu, yang hanya diam di tempat melihat semuanya.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar, matanya memejam, serta nafasnya semakin memburu. Sungmin sadar, ia harus menghapus bayangan itu segera. 'Hilanglah bayangan bodoh, hilanglah bayangan bodoh...' ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu di dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, melakukan hal yang diajarkan Leeteuk jika situasi seperti ini berlangsung, terus seperti itu sampai bayangan itu hilang. Setelah dirasa keadaannya membaik, ia buka kedua mata indahnya, dilihatnya kendaraan beroda 4 berlalu lalang di sampingnya.

Di sisi lain, Eunhyuk yang sedang memandang ke kaca depan di dalam Audi A6 putih yang dikendarai oleh Donghae, tidak sengaja melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedang 'ngos-ngosan' di trotoar jalan di depan sana. "Sayang, bukankah itu Sungmin?"

"Hah?" Donghae memandang ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk oleh  
Eunhyuk.

"Iya itu Sungmin!" ucap Eunhyuk semangat. "Berhenti di depan Hae!"

"Okey.. okey.. " tidak mungkin Donghae bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya.

Setelah mobil itu berhenti Eunhyuk segera keluar menghampiri Sungmin, sementara Donghae masih ada di balik kemudinya.

"Sungmin-ssi!"

Tubuh Sungmin kembali menegang ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

Eunhyuk berlari kecil mendekati gadis itu. "Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat gadis di depannya diam. "Gwaenchanhayo?"

"Ha?" Sungmin tersadar, ia melihat Lee Eunhyuk teman seangkatannya menatap khawatir ke arahnya. "Eunhyuk-ssi!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Eunhyuk.

"Oh.. iya, tidak apa-apa" jawab Sungmin mulai relax.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Tidak kuliah? Sebentar lagi masuk kan?"

"Ah.. aku mau ke kampus." Sungmin menjawab gugup dengan sedikit tersenyum. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangannya, pukul 8:45.

"Bareng denganku saja kalau begitu, kampus masih lumayan jauh kalau jalan kaki, aku naik mobil. Ayo!"

"Tidak usah Eunhyuk-sii."

"Eh? Kenapa? kita kan satu kelas, dari pada terlambat."

Sungmin mulai berpikir, tidak ada salahnya kan pergi bersama teman. lagi pula sebentar lagi masuk. "Benar tidak merepotkan?"

"Ani.. , ayo!"

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk, kemudian mengikuti langkah temannya itu menuju sedan putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Enhyuk membuka pintu depan mobil. "Masuk saja!" katanya sambil menunjuk pintu belakang.

"Iya." Sungmin membuka pintu belakang mobil. Ketika akan masuk dilihatnya seorang pria yang sering bersama Eunhyuk berada di balik kemudi tersenyum padanya.

"Hai!" sapa Donghae.

Sungmin sempat diam ditempat ragu-ragu untuk masuk, sebelum terdengar suara Eunhyuk yang kembali memintanya segera masuk.

Sedan putih itu mulai melaju menuju universitas di depan sana. Sungmin diam, merasa canggung berada di dalamnya. "Sungmin-ssi, perkenalkan dia pacarku Lee Donghae," kata Eunhyuk membuka percakapan.

"Ah.. ne, aku Lee Sungmin, Donghae-ssi." Sungmin memandang canggung ke arah Donghae, meskipun pria itu tidak balik memandangnya karena sedang menyetir.

"Hallo Sungmin! tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja Donghae. Kau kan temannya Eunhyuk, berarti temanku juga!"

"Kau juga panggil aku Eunhyuk atau Hyuk saja. Kita kan sudah lama kenal. Aku juga akan memangilmu Sungmin saja ya, atau Mini, atau.. Min?" tambah Eunhyuk begitu semangat.

"Iya, terserah Eunhyuk saja" jawab Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Sementara Eunhyuk terlihat senang mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah memasuki kawasan universitas. Sungmin melihat dari balik jendela, beberapa mahasiswa berjalan melewati gerbang, ada juga yang berlari. Mungkin terlambat seperti dirinya dan Eunhyuk, pikirnya.

"Min, bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita makan bersama? di kantin" ajak Eunhyuk ragu-ragu. Ia tahu kemungkinan Sungmin akan menolak ajakannya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba.

"Ehmm.. tapi aku sudah bawa bekal."

"Oh.. begitu ya-" terdengar nada kecewa dalam ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi aku bisa memakannya di kantin juga ko" ucap Sungmin merasa tidak enak, apalagi ia sudah diberi tumpangan gratis.

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya. "Yes! hihi.."

 **0000**

Tempat itu ramai, apalagi disaat jam makan siang seperti ini. Terlihat wajah-wajah lapar mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan sastra berseliweran mengangkat nampan mereka yang di atasnya berisi makanan. Bukan sekedar untuk mengisi kekosongan lambung, tapi juga isi ulang nutrisi yang sudah terpakai sejak pagi hari untuk menghadapi dosen-dosen dengan bahasa intelek tingkat tinggi. Memikirkan tugas-tugas menumpuk yang para dosen itu berikan, bahkan membuat beberapa orang masih saja membuka laptop di ruangan ini, dengan piring makanan atau secangkir kopi disebelahnya. di pinggir-pinggir ruangan terdapat beberapa stand makanan, mulai dari minuman, roti-rotian, makanan cepat saji, makanan tradisional, sampai stand paling ramai yang menjual makanan buffet dengan harga miring. di sisi lain kantin terdapat jendela-jendela besar yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman dengan kolam besar yang berisi ikan koi yang ukurannya juga besar. Di tengah kolam juga terdapat jembatan, dimana orang-orang dapat berlalu lalang di atasnya, yang menambah manis taman tersebut. orang-orang yang duduk di meja-meja panjang dekat jendela bisa melihat langsung pemandangan segar di luar sana. termasuk dua orang gadis cantik kita, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin sedang menatap isi kotak makan siang buatan ibunya, sementara Eunhyuk yang berada di hadapannya menikmati salad tuna yang disajikan di dalam mangkuk putih besar, yang dari penampilannya, pasti harganya tidak murah.

"Min, kenapa hanya dipandang? tidak dimakan?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Atau kau mau salad juga?"

"Tidak kok, aku hanya merasa aneh berada di sini."

"Ah.. kau tidak suka ya? Maaf ya, aku tadi memaksamu ke sini."

"Bukan begitu, hanya tidak terbiasa" jawab Sungmin tersenyum. ia memang biasanya makan siang di dalam kelas atau di tempat-temat yang pada jam-jam seperti ini cukup sepi, karena sebagian besar orang berkumpul di kantin atau taman sambil menikmati makan siang mereka. tempat ramai memang bukan salah satu yang ia sukai. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah pergi ke kantin. Di saat sang ibu tidak sempat menyiapkan bekal, ia juga membeli di sini. Hanya saja selalu di bungkus, kemudian ia santap di tempat lain. Jadi ini adalah kali pertama ia menikmati makan siang di dalam kantin, setelah hampir 2 tahun ia berkutat di kampus ini.

Sungmin mulai meraih sumpitnya mengambil sejumput nasi dan sayuran tumis untuk dimasukan kedalam mulut, diikuti lauk lainnya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tahu.. aku senang sekali kau mau makan bersamaku. Hehehe.." ungkap Eunhyuk. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku bersikap sepeti ini?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Mulutnya terlalu penuh untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali menyantap saladnya, sesekali mengobrol dengan Sungmin. Ia baru tahu ternyata Sungmin cukup enak menjadi teman ngobrol. Tadinya dia pikir suasana makan siang mereka akan sangat canggung, karena yang ia tahu Sungmin sangat pendiam dan terlihat anti sosial.

Dilain sisi Sungmin juga beranggapan sama, ia tidak menyangka akan merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia bisa bicara dengan nyaman dengan teman sebaya.

Ponsel Eunhyuk yang berada di atas meja tiba-tiba bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Eunhyuk membaca pesan yang ada di layar datar ponselnya. "Emm.. Min, Donghae mau ke sini. apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Gwaenchanha." Sungmin pikir tidak masalah karena ia sudah kenal Donghae, lagi pula bukan haknya untuk merasa keberatan. Tapi sepertinya gadis di depannya ini tahu kalau ia sedikit kurang suka jika bersama orang lain, karena dari tadi Eunhyuk selalu bertanya apakah dia cukup nyaman atau tidak. Sungmin sangat menghargai hal itu.

Tak lama berselang Donghae datang dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Eunhyuk ketika Sungmin baru saja meyelesaikan makan siangnya. "Hai Sungmin, kita bertemu lagi!" sapa Donghae.

Sungmin membalas sapaan Donghae. Ia merasa sepasang manusia di depannya ini sangat cocok, sama-sama cerewet tapi ramah juga supel, yang anehnya tidak membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Donghae sedang pergi memesan makanan ketika Sungmin dengar suara pria memanggil nama Eunhyuk dari arah belakangnya. Dari suaranya sepertinya pria itu berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Ia melihat Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pria tadi memanggilnya, salah satu tangannya terangkat "Hoi.. Jonghyun-ah!". Eunhyuk menyapa balik pria itu, tapi tiba-tiba wajah Eunhyuk berubah horror, "oh my God!"

Perubahan ekspresi Eunhyuk cukup membuat heran Sungmin. Gadis di depannya seperti melihat hantu saja, menurutnya. "Eunhyuk-ah, gwaenchanhayo?"

"Oh.. ne.. ne, tidak apa-apa ko." Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin, membalas pertanyaan gadis itu sambil tersenyum canggung. Dalam hatinya mengumpat, 'sialan! untuk apa dia datang ke sini! awas saja kalau Donghae yang memberi tahu kalau Sungmin ada di sini denganku!'

Eunhyuk memang cukup kaget ketika ia melihat Jonghyun berjalan memasuki kantin bersama dua orang pria lain yang sangat ia kenal, Jungmo dan Kyuhyun. tentu saja ia masih ingat, pada Jumat malam kemarin mereka menjadikan Sungmin bahan taruhan, yang membuatnya marah pada malam itu dan meninggalkan mereka. Donghae bahkan baru ia maafkan kemarin setelah membujuknya untuk pergi shopping. Ia cukup tahu bagaimana watak pria-pria tersebut.

"Hyuk-ah, mana si ikan?" tanya Jonghyun ketika sampai di meja mereka. Posisinya masih di belakang Sungmin, sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu.

Sungmin juga tidak membalikan wajahnya karena merasa kalau itu bukan urusannya. Lagi pula ia kan tidak suka berurusan dengan orang asing.

"Memesan makanan!" jawab Eunhyuk jutek. Maksudnya supaya pria-pria itu segera pergi dari meja mereka.

"Uuh.. galak sekali. Kau masih marah ya.." kata Jonghyun. "Ya sudah, aku mau pesan makanan juga, kalian ikut?" tanyanya pada dua pria lain di sampingnya.

"Ne, kajja! aku lapar sekali" jawab Jungmo sambil merangkul bahu Jonghyun pergi memilih makanan.

Dalam hati Eunhyuk lega, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Sungmin. Ia harus segera membawa Sungmin pergi dari tempat ini, sebelum mereka kembali ke sini, pikirnya. Namun tanpa mereka sadari Kyuhun masih diam ditempat memperhatikan dari samping gadis yang ada di depan Eunhyuk.

Eunhnyuk yang mulai menyadari hal tersebut sontak mengoceh. "Ya.. Kyu, kau mau apa? pergi sana pesan makanan!" Eunhyuk mulai was-was. Jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu kalau gadis itu Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk katakan. Dunianya sedang terfokus pada gadis disampingnya. "Hei! kau yang tadi di apotek kan?"

Sungmin yang sedang melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedang kesal sontak memalingkan pandangannya pada suara yang dia hafal itu. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya sedang memandangnya intens. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, tak lama merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya, otomatis wajahnya bersemu merah karena dipandangi sebegitunya oleh pria itu. Ia mulai merasa gugup, namun gugup yang ia rasakan kali ini terasa berbeda dengan biasanya ketika menghadapi orang lain. Kali ini ia bisa merasakan perasaan menggelitik aneh yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu merah.." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Ia menanyakan hal itu karena benar-benar khawatir, bukan untuk menggoda gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu saja, kalau wajah Sungmi memerah karena dia juga.

"Ah.." Sungmin sontak memegang wajahn dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku.. baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ssi."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa melongo melihat interaksi kedua orang di depannya. Ia lihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah, ia juga bisa lihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar ketika memandang temannya itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau mereka berdua saling mengenal.

"Benar! Kau tahu namaku!" kata Kyuhyun menunjuk dadanya sambil menduduki tempat di samping Sungmin.

"Ne.. waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja mendengar gadis itu memanggil namamu" Sungmin menjawab malu-malu.

"Gadis itu? benarkah?" Kyuhyun diam sambil berpikir. Ia rasa tidak ada lagi gadis yang berinteraksi dengannya tadi di apotek, kecuali gadis di sampingnya ini.

Dalam keheningan itu Eunhyuk tersadar dan bertanya heran pada mereka berdua. "Kalian sudah kenal?"

"Tidak begitu. Hanya saja Kyuhyun-ssi kemarin sempat menolongku saat terjatuh." Kali ini Sungminlah yang menjawab pertama kali, karena Kyuhyun masih memikirkan perihal gadis lain yang dikatakan Sungmin.

"Menolong?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Ia memandangi Kyuhyun menilai, 'tidak biasanya' monolognya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mendengar apa yang Sungmin katakan. Pikirannya melayang ke peristiwa hari Jumat lalu. Ketika itu ia sedang berjalan cepat ke arah mobil yang ia parkir di samping fakultasnya, guna menghindari 'gadis brengsek super sial', mantan kekasihnya Jinyoung. Saat sampai di trotoar, seorang wanita jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya, bahkan benar-benar di depan kakinya. Walaupun sedang terburu-buru, tentu saja ia harus menolong orang tersebut. Apalagi tidak ada orang lain di sana saat itu. Ia ingat ketika membantu wanita itu berdiri, namun tidak sempat memperhatikan wajahnya karena Jinyoung sialan itu memanggilnya, yang membuatnya pergi begitu saja. "Aaaah.. kau wanita yang jatuh di trotoar?"

"Ne" jawab Sungmin memandang kedua tangannya yang sedang bertaut memainkan kesepuluh jarinya tanda gugup. Ia tidak kuat kalau harus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun terus. "Kamsahamnida, aku merasa terbantu saat itu."

"Sama-sama, walaupun rasanya aku tidak melakukan apapun." Kyuhyun bicara masih mengahadap ke arah Sungmin, tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, meskipun ia tahu Sungmin tidak sedang memandangnya. "Maaf ya waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru. Apakah kau terluka?"

"Gwaenchanha, hanya luka kecil di dagu dan lututku."

"Benarkah? Coba kulihat." Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dengan tangannya. Hal itu membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas garis wajah Kyuhyun, hidungnya yang mancung, alisnya yang begitu tegas, matanya yang bercahanya dan beberapa bintik jerawat yang menghiasi pipinya. 'Tampan sekali,' batinnya. membuat wajahnya kembali bersemu merah.

Sementara Kyuhyun memperhatikan dagu Sungmin yang ditutupi plester warna merah muda, tanpa sadar sedikit meniup-niupnya. Padahal tidak pengaruh juga, itu kan kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Tanpa sengaja matanya memandang pada bibir merekah Sungmin yang berwarna merah alami. Bibirnya kecil, lembap, begitu imut dan seksi pada saat bersamaan, seolah mengundangnya untuk dilumat.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun! apa yang sedang kau lakukan? menjauh.. menjauh.." Eunhyuk berteriak sambil mendorong-dorong Kyuhyun agar memberi jarak pada Sungmin.

Teriakan itu membuat keduanya tersadar. Sungmin tersentak kaget, sementara Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Eunhyuk kesal. Ia melihat gadis itu sudah berdiri dari bangkunya kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, sambil memandang marah ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kenapa katamu! Wajahmu itu mesum sekali!"

"What? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Hei.. hei.. Kalian ini kenapa sih berteriak-teriak?" Donghae datang sambil membawa nampan berisi nasi dan lauknya, juga sekaleng cola. Menegur kekasih dan sahabatnya karena berbuat heboh di jam makan siang seperti ini. Membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan keduanya.

"Hae, tadi dia hampir berbuat mesum pada Sungmin!" adu Eunhyuk pada kekasihnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun sontak mengalihkan wajah ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

"Y..yaa..a?" Sungmin ragu-ragu memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tadi menyebutkan namanya, kemudian ke arah Eunhyuk, yang bertingkah aneh dengan menutup mulutnya, matanya melotot dan menjatuhkan pantatnya kembali ke atas bangku, pasrah. Ekspresinya mengatakan seperti ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. 'Maafkan aku Min-ah' batin Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hapal benar nama Sungmin. tentu saja ia ingat sekali nama gadis yang Jumat malam ia ikrarkan untuk dijadikan kekasih. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan siang ini ia berada di Fakultas Sastra. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu manusia yang memegang teguh apa yang telah ia ucapkan dan janjikan, termasuk hal-hal konyol sekalipun.

Tadi, setelah selesai kuis, Kyuhyun menelepon Jonghyun menanyakan perihal Sungmin. Lalu Jonghyun menyuruhnya pergi ke sini jika ia ingin tahu yang mana itu Lee Sungmin. Kemudian datanglah ia kemari bersama Jungmo untuk bertemu dengan sahabat satunya itu. Ketiga pria itu sempat mengelilingi kampus mencari keberadaan gadis itu, bahkan sampai ke perpustakaan, yang menurut Jonghyun tempat dimana Lee Sungmin selalu ada. Namun, seperti yang kita tahu, hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Sungmin. Akhirnya mereka menyerah, karena merasa lapar dan sudah waktunya makan siang pula. Ketiganya pergi ke kantin, dan malah bertemu Eunhyuk.

Jodoh memang tak lari kemana. Pergi ke kantin dan bertemu Eunhyuk ternyata membawa titik terang bagi Kyuhyun untuk menemukan keberadaan Lee Sungmin. Bahkan ia tak menyangka, kalau gadis cantik tapi aneh yang ia tabrak di apotek adalah Sungmin. Begitupun tentang pertolongan yang ia berikan pada gadis itu Jumat kemarin.

"Namamu Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi pada gadis di sampingnya. Melihat dari reaksi Eunhyuk, ia yakin sekali Lee Sungmin di sebelahnya ini adalah Lee Sungmin calon kekasihnya.

"Ne, namaku Lee Sungmin."

Seringaian khas seketika muncul di wajah Kyuhyun. 'I got you!'

Eunhyuk melihatnya, Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu jika mempunyai sebuah rencana, ide, dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang atau membuatnya tertarik.

 _ **Continue...**_

 **Nb:**

Terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca.

Terima kasih sekali kepada yang sudah memberikan review, memfavoritkan dan memfollow. Mohon maaf masih banyak kekurangan dalam penulisan, semoga masih cukup nyaman untuk dibaca.

Jangan segan buat kasih review ataupun masukan ya..

Btw, alurnya ceritanya terlalu lambat ga? Karena sampai chapter ini belum masuk inti cerita..

 **minieGalz** ; kamu bener Sungmin memang punya trauma, saya coba kasih feel di chapter ini, mudah-mudahan ga gagal..hehe. Makasih ya untuk pendapatnya.

Thanks a lot; **Wiprasetyalee, Tika137, ovallea, kiikyunnie, SuniaSunKyu137, asdfghjkyu, abilhikmah, .1, .71, dewi. , WineKyuMin137, minieGalz, PaboGirl.**

see you..


End file.
